dragonagefandomcom-20200223-history
Blackwall/Dialogue
Blackwall's dialogue contains a list of conversations he has with his companions. Combat comments During Battle * One less to worry about! * Done and done! * Down you go! * (Low Health) I'm not backing down! Fallen Companions * (Inquisitor) No! * (Inquisitor) You're not giving up this fight! * (Varric) Varric! Why'd you have to taunt them like that? * (Sera) I told that girl to stay out of the way! * (Sera) Sera! * (Dorian) Dorian! * (Cassandra) Cassandra! * (Cole) Cole! * (Vivienne) Madame Vivienne! * (Iron Bull) Bull! * (Solas) Solas! I told you to stand back! * (Solas) Solas! Location comments * (Crestwood) the lake Does that rift mean water is pouring into the Fade right now? * (Emerald Graves) It's sad to see Corypheus corrupting a place like this. * (Emprise du Lion) Red Lyrium Feels warmer around the crystals. ** (if in party) Varric: It'd rather be cold than touch that stuff. * (Exalted Plains) I wonder if the elves will ever find a home. * (The Fallow Mire) Well, this is all very pleasant. Blackwall and Cassandra * Blackwall: You had a brother? * Cassandra: I did. I still miss him sometimes. * Blackwall: I had a sister. A younger sister. She died when I was very little. * Cassandra: I'm sorry. * Blackwall: I often think about what she'd be like now, had she lived. * Cassandra: Much like her brother, I would expect. * Blackwall: Maker, I wouldn't wish that on her. All this hair? Alternate version of above dialogue (post-Revelations) * Blackwall: You had a brother? * Cassandra: Yes, not that it concerns you. * Blackwall: I had a sister. A younger sister. She died when I was very little. * Cassandra: Is that a true fact, or another fabrication? * Blackwall: I have no more reason to lie, Cassandra. I often wonder what she’d be like now, had she lived. * Cassandra: If you even think of saying she’d be like me, I will hit you. * Blackwall: Hitting is better than quiet rage? * Cassandra: (Chuckles) Ahem. ─────── * Blackwall: Could you be a little more gentle the next time we spar, Cassandra? * Cassandra: Why? You can take it. * Blackwall: Yes, but I'd rather not. * Cassandra: (Laughs.) I did not realize you were made of glass. * Blackwall: Bruised glass, thank you. ─────── * Blackwall: I notice you seem to focus yourself before battle, Cassandra. * Cassandra: I still my mind and focus my thoughts on the Maker. * Cassandra: I ask for His guidance. I ask to be reforged into an instrument of His will. * Cassandra: What about you? How do you center yourself? * Blackwall: I tell myself, "It's them or you. And if it's you, be damn sure to take the bastards with you." * Cassandra: Well, that's... * Blackwall: Crude, yes, but it works. * Blackwall: Cassandra. * Cassandra: Seeker Cassandra, if you must address me. * Blackwall: Seeker Cassandra-- * Cassandra: But I would rather you not address me at all. * Blackwall: What happened to "It's never too late to become more than what you are"? * Cassandra: A man who truly aspired to be righteous would not lie. * Cassandra: He would earn ''respect, not steal the respect due another. ─────── * '''Cassandra:' That whetstone you lent me - it produces a remarkable edge. * Blackwall: Celestine Black, they call it. It's the only stone I'll use on my blades. * Blackwall: You know what? Keep it. I'll find another. * Cassandra: That won't be necessary. * Blackwall: Of course. ─────── * Blackwall: So... * Cassandra: What is it? * Blackwall: Nothing. Just enjoying the comfortable silence. ─────── * Blackwall: I miss our sparring matches Cass̶an- Seeker Cassandra. * Blackwall: You were a worthy opponent. * Cassandra: I have other duties. * Cassandra: Why not ask Iron Bull? He is always willing to hit something. * Blackwall: I don’t much fancy a concussion. ─────── * Blackwall: So you were the Right Hand of the Divine, and Leliana the Left? * Cassandra: Yes, and if you joke about the Right Hand not knowing what the Left is doing, I will punch you. * Blackwall: Me? No, I would never make such a terrible joke. ─────── * Blackwall: They say your family almost drove the dragons to extinction. * Blackwall: A shame. Majestic beasts. * Cassandra: Majestic? Say that after you see a pile of dragon shit bigger than your house. Blackwall and Cole * Blackwall: Hey, Cole! Say something interesting. * Cole: Something interesting. * Blackwall: Yes, I deserved that one. * Cole: '''So many masks. * '''Blackwall: '''At the ball? It's Orlesian culture, get used to it. * '''Cole: '''Not at the ball. Here. * '''Cole: ''Mockingbird, mockingbird, quiet and still, what do you see from the top of that hill? Can you see up? Can you see down?'' * Blackwall: '''Wait. * '''Cole: Can you see the dead things all about town? * Blackwall: '''How do you know that song? * '''Cole: It just came to me. Everyone says everyone knows it. The children knew it. * Cole: How do you get the hair on your face? * Blackwall: Look, ask Varric. He seems to have adopted you. * Cole: He doesn't have ''hair on his face. Is it a mask? * '''Blackwall:' No it's a beard. Look, if you were any other lad your age I'd tell that one day you'll probably grow one too, except I don't know if spirits that become boys get beards. * Cole: I could try. * Blackwall: Right. You go do that then. Good luck. Have fun. ─────── * Cole: We played by the fire so she would be warm. No, it's summer, Liddy. * Blackwall: This thing you do? Maybe you should stop doing it. * Cole: Got her a flower but they'd taken her. Left it on her bed. Next eight on the sill. * Cole: Tourney sands. A garden seat. Five to Chantry altars. One to a child with her hair. The sea? Too many to count. * Cole: And thirty-six. Tossed off the battlements today. * Blackwall: Go bother Solas. * Cole: You have many feelings. * Cole: I'm sorry she died. * Blackwall: Why are you here? Do you even understand what's happening in the world? * Cole: I heal the helpless, give hope where there is hurt. * Blackwall: But you've killed before. * Cole: Yes. Before I knew what I was. * Blackwall: Why should we believe you can help now? * Cole: It hurts too much, I can't be me, have to be someone who never killed. * Cole: Help enough and I'm different, I'm not me. Believe it to become it. * Blackwall: Maker's balls. * Cole: We can change, if we want it enough. ─────── * Blackwall: I hear you found the templar that hurt you. * Cole: Yes. I tried to kill him. I thought it would fix it, fix me. * Blackwall: Did it? * Cole: No. But I'm more real now. I'll remember. * Blackwall: Good. Remembering is the only way you learn. * Cole: It hurts. * Blackwall: It does. ─────── * Cole: I'm sorry you have to stay. It wouldn't work for them. You were trying to fix it. It isn't your fault. * Blackwall: What isn't my fault? * Cole: They wanted Blackwall, not Rainier. That's why they're angry. * Blackwall: Angry...really? I thought I was just imagining all the frowning faces. Care to tear into me as well, now that you know? * Cole: No. * Blackwall: You who heal the helpless... you're not angry about what I was hiding? * Cole: You never hid from me. Mockingbird, mockingbird... ''too many voices in the carriage. Maker, they're young. If I tell my men to stop, they'll know it was all a lie. Cold. Trapped. Heart hammering like axes on a carriage door. * '''Blackwall:' Stop... please. ─────── * Blackwall: Cole. If you know what I am...what I'd done... why didn't you tell the others? * Cole: Everyone hides dead things. Everyone pretends. You wanted to fix it. * Blackwall: I'm a murderer. * Cole: You don't want to be. You made a new you. You ARE Blackwall. You killed Rainier. * Blackwall: If only that were possible. * Cole: You would stand between Rainier and the carriage. But you can't. It doesn't work like that. So you carry the bodies to remember. * Blackwall: I suppose I do. ─────── * Blackwall: This Templar who hurt you... you made him forget? * Cole: Yes. He knows he left the Templars, but I'm not there. He just knows they made him someone he didn't want to be. * Blackwall: Why did you do that? You shouldn't have taken that from him. * Cole: Why? * Blackwall: Taking away a bad memory is one thing. Taking away guilt is another. Without that guilt, it's as though he never killed you. * Cole: Isn't the world better that way? * Blackwall: I... don't know. * Cole: I understand. Making the Templar forget what he did to me is like making you forget Rainier. * Blackwall: I... yes. Perhaps. * Cole: My pain was his pain. It made the amulet not work. We both had to let it go. * Blackwall: But now he doesn't remember what he did. * Cole: Isn't me not hurting more important than him being punished? * Blackwall: (Sighs.) We are a pair, you and I. The victim and the murderer. If it helps you, lad, then I am glad you forgave him. * Cole: You think that if you forget, you'll become like that again. But you're not him. You have other things to carry. You can put the bodies down. * Blackwall: Thank you. ─────── * Blackwall: You know, Cole, you're not so bad, but I'll never get used to the things that come out of your mouth. * Cole: There was once a man who had bees coming out of his mouth. * Blackwall: A perfect example. Blackwall and Dorian * Dorian: A Grey Warden Recruiter. That sounds interesting. * Blackwall: It's not easy finding people willing to shoulder such a terrible responsibility. * Dorian: Here I thought you poked around prisons, hunting for murderers desperate to escape the noose. * Blackwall: That's what you think of the Wardens? * Dorian: It's not such a terrible thing. Some of my best friends are murderers. * Blackwall: They are men and women, atoning for what they've done by giving of themselves. They fight for people like you. People in silks and velvets. Who talk... and judge. * Dorian: Who's judging now? * Blackwall: '''I know your kind. * '''Dorian: What do you know of "my kind", Blackwall? * Blackwall: I know that what comes out of your mouth is the same drivel that comes out of theirs. * Dorian: It might sound that way to someone who's been clubbed on the head too often. * Blackwall: Careful I don't club you on the head. * Dorian: That's what I'd expect from your kind. * Blackwall: Dorian, I can't believe you drank that swill at the tavern. * Dorian: I can't believe they served that swill at the tavern. What is Skyhold coming to? * Blackwall: Then why did you drink it? * Dorian: I couldn't stop. With every sip, it was, "It can't be that bad, can it?" * Dorian: Before I knew it, I was analyzing the nuances of its flavor, observing its effect on my nausea. * Dorian: I was in a catatonic trance, fueled by the stench of disgusting dwarven ale. * Blackwall: Or you're a drunkard with terrible taste. * Dorian: There is that. * Blackwall: How do you get your hair to do that, Dorian? With magic? * Dorian: With proper hygiene and grooming. Maybe all three of you should get acquainted. * Dorian: I've often wondered what the average man thinks about mage freedom. * Blackwall: If you really cared, you could ask. * Blackwall: Oh, but wait. That would involve talking to a dirty commoner like me. * Dorian: True. So much for that. * Blackwall: I would prefer you stop referring to me as “that hairy lummox” * Dorian: Now when did I do that? * Blackwall: The tavern, the smithee, the servants, you said it to the gate guards as we left Skyhold. * Dorian: Hmm. That does sound like me. * Dorian: You caught the eye of a young woman in that last village, Blackwall. * Blackwall: I'm sure you're mistaken. * Dorian: You're right. She was undoubtedly looking at me. * Blackwall: Corypheus. One of yours, isn't he? * Dorian: One of mine? Like a pet? Like a giant darkspawn hamster with aspirations of godhood? * Dorian: "Dorian, why can't you look after your little friends? Corypheus peed on the carpet again!" * Dorian: In this analogy, the carpet is Haven. * Blackwall: Is he or is he not a Tevinter Magister? * Dorian: Meaning "the source of everything bad and evil in the world?" They are the same, yes? * Blackwall: Certainly feels that way at times. (If the Inquisitor romanced Blackwall) * Blackwall: I understand you were asking about me and the Inquisitor at Skyhold, Dorian. * Dorian: Only verifying certain rumors, big man. You understand. * Blackwall: I'm not certain I do. Why the interest? * Dorian: Academic? Future generations will want to know. * Blackwall: LEAVE. IT. BE. (If the Inquisitor chose to seek the mages' help to close the Breach) Blackwall and Iron Bull * '''Iron Bull: Something's funny about you. * Blackwall: Oh? * Iron Bull: Yeah. You talk about Grey Wardens and honor and sacrifice and griffons, but you're still not convinced. * Blackwall: Not convinced? * Iron Bull: Yes, you know what I mean. * Blackwall: And you know this because? * Iron Bull: I'm a people person. * Iron Bull: You know one thing I miss about Par Vollen? Bananas. * Iron Bull: 'They're bigger. Less squishy. And ''bendier. * '''Blackwall: '''You're talking about the fruit, right? * '''Blackwall: Please, tell me you're talking about the fruit. * Iron Bull: You're good with that sword! * Blackwall: Thanks. * Iron Bull: I see all that time on your own has given you a firm grip. * Iron Bull: Blackwall. * Blackwall: Iron Bull. * Iron Bull: We could fight crime. * Blackwall: Isn't that exactly what we're doing, right this minute, more or less? * Iron Bull: Oh, uh... yeah. * Blackwall: '''Have you considered incorporating Headbutts into your fighting style? * '''Iron Bull: '''Oh, yes, tried it a few times. No luck. * '''Blackwall: Too easy for enemies to defend against? * Iron Bull: '''A little. I'm big enough that I've gotta lean down to make it work on most people. You see it coming. * '''Iron Bull: '''Did it once with a charge, though; got a vint on each horn. * '''Blackwall: Nicely done. * Iron Bull: '''Yes, except for the part where they were both hanging from my head yelling for the rest of the fight. * '''Blackwall: Ah, point taken. So to speak. * Blackwall: You sacrificed your own men. * Iron Bull: I'm Qunari. We don't flinch from duty. * Blackwall: Your men trusted you. You betrayed that trust when you left them to die. * Iron Bull: No. * Blackwall: '''No? * '''Iron Bull: Two key differences between you and me, Rainier. * Iron Bull: First, I didn't kill a wagon full of kids. * Iron Bull: My men were holding a position to secure an objective. I mourn their loss and honor their sacrifice. * Iron Bull: And second, I'm proud of who I am. I hope that's not a problem for you. * Blackwall: Not unless you ask me to hold a hill, Qunari. * Iron Bull: You could have been one of the Chargers, Blackwall. You’ve got the stature, the attitude. * Blackwall: And you'd be my boss. * Iron Bull: Hey, I’m a great boss. I’m a firm believer in “No-Pants Fridays”. (This part only happens if the conversation occurs after Blackwall's personal quest. Otherwise, it goes straight to "I'd rather fight for a cause.") * Blackwall: And a mercenary. I'm done with that part of my life. * Iron Bull: Why? Because you're better now? Because there's something wrong with working for gold? * Iron Bull: '''Think about my guys. They're honest with themselves. * '''Iron Bull: You could have learned that lesson. * Blackwall: '''I’d rather fight for a cause. * '''Iron Bull: '''Hey, “No-Pants Fridays” is a cause. * '''Iron Bull: Now, isn't this better? Getting the burden of that lie off your chest? * Blackwall: And exchanging it for the burden of everyone hating me? * Blackwall: Yes, so much better. * Iron Bull: Hey, I don’t hate you. You and me? We’re good. * Iron Bull: Now that you know who you are, you can stop doubting yourself and start hitting crap again. * Blackwall: Why don't we hit a few bottles first, eh? * Iron Bull: I used to think it was just me who thought that you humans all look alike. * Blackwall: And now? * Iron Bull: Clearly, you guys can't tell each other apart either. * Iron Bull: How the crap did you live as some other guy for all those years? * Blackwall: I grew a beard. * Iron Bull: (Laughs.) Really? Puts some hair on your face and no one can tell who you are anymore? * Iron Bull: That's some disguise, big guy. * Blackwall: And I didn't talk to anyone for months at the time. * Iron Bull: Alright. That probably helped. * Iron Bull: Hey Blackwall. What would your ideal blade be forged from? * Blackwall: Well, many famous Warden blades were made from Silverite. It seems to work well on Darkspawn. * Blackwall: And you? Clearly a man who enjoys a good blade. Bloodstone, perhaps? * Iron Bull: Nah, Bloodstone's great at holding an edge, but that sharpness leads to brittle. * Iron Bull: You may not have noticed, but I'm not a finesse fighter. I guess I'd go with Dawnstone. * Blackwall: Dawnstone? That's even more brittle than Bloodstone. * Iron Bull: Yes. Really damn pretty, though. * Blackwall: It's pink. * Iron Bull: It's PRETTY. * Iron Bull: Hey Furrows. * Blackwall: What? Me? * Iron Bull: Yes. Furrows between the eyes. Moping. Lost in your own issues. * Blackwall: Can't a man think without being judged for it? * Iron Bull: I'm not judging. I was gonna say you're pretty good at it. * Iron Bull: I can't pull that off. * Blackwall: A tragedy, for sure. * Iron Bull: And I mean, if you're going to brood, you might as well reap the benefits. * Blackwall: What benefits? * Iron Bull: The ladies. * Blackwall: (Sighs.) Blackwall and Sera * Blackwall: That breach is hard to look away from sometimes. * Sera: Why? You know what it looks like. * Blackwall: No. No it doesn't. * Sera: You knoooow. ─────── * Sera: Look at you, all serious. What do Wardens do when there’s no Blight, anyway? * Blackwall: Whatever it takes to keep the world safe. * Sera: Like join Inquisitions. * Blackwall: If that’s what’s necessary. Hey, you’re here too. * Sera: (Laughs.) The Inquisition can’t be all broody beards like you and Cassandra. * Blackwall: She doesn’t have the hair for it. * Sera: Oh, I’d bet she does. Places. * Cassandra: That's enough! * Sera: Kneeew it! ─────── * Sera: The kitchen wouldn't give me cakes because Josie, oh so prim, was sending them to allies. * Blackwall: Why cakes when you can give them a two-fingered salute and a box full of dog shit. * Sera: (Laughs.) * Blackwall: '''You know I hate the aristocracy as much as you do. I hate that they sit in palaces, sipping wine while people starve outside their gates. I hate that good soldiers die in senseless wars over who gets the fancy chair. * '''Blackwall: Still, it's better to have the nobility on your side than not. They're dogs, all of them, and even the primped and powered ones have teeth. * Sera: (Laughs.) "Box of dog shit." That's a good one. ─────── * Sera: Beardy! * Blackwall: Fuzzhead. * Sera: (Laughs.) G ─────── * Sera: So, I've been thinking--No jokes, the lot of you--I thought Josie was kissing ass, getting right up in there. But she's actually been fooling nobs all along. Good, too. * Blackwall: Milady's adept at her special brand of warfare. * Sera: All smiles and pleases, like giving us their stuff does them a favor twice over. And they love her for it! Best idea ever. I'll have to steal that one. * Blackwall: Yes, Sera, you go right on ahead. ─────── * Sera: Still on about milady Josie and her tricky tongue. Here's how I'll do it too. * Sera: I find a nob right and I seduce him. * Blackwall: You'll what? I worry where this might be going. * Sera: ''' Wait, not done yet. * '''Sera: He thinks he's being seduced, but when it's time for slap and tickle, I jump up and say "I like your wife better!" (Laughs.) * Blackwall: And the goal would be? * Sera: He thinks he's in charge, but he isn't! I'' am! * '''Blackwall:' I don't know what to say. * Sera: Then I'll punch him, to make sure he gets it! * Blackwall: Oh Sera... I do love you. ─────── * Sera: Hey, do you think they'll have pie when we get back? I could use a pie. Or three. * Blackwall: That's... a lot of pie for one person. * Sera: You'd understand if you've ever been hungry. In your bones hungry. ─────── * Blackwall: Hey. When this is all done, if you ever need my help for anything, you just ask. Alright? * Sera: Knew it! I knew you could be one of us! * Blackwall: Us? That... Red Jenny thing-- I... I didn't mean-- * Sera: It will be brilliant, right? You can flip some tables, show some nobles your arse, or something-- * Blackwall: No one needs to see my arse. * Sera: I knooow! ────── (If the Inquisitor romanced Blackwall) * Sera: (Teases.) I know what you diiid...! You two, in the loft. * Blackwall: Uh, h-how did you--? * Sera: Just do. 'Cause I know things. * Blackwall: (Whispers.) Could we not speak so loudly about these things that you know? * Sera: Too late for that. You're the one scaring horses, getting hay up your nooks. Crannies. * Blackwall: (Sighs.) ─────── (If Blackwall and the Inquisitor breakup) * Sera: It's rough, innit, Blackwall? But they come and go. * Blackwall: Sera, don't. * Sera: Right, right...you're set on being sad forever. But then the sun freakin' comes up. * Blackwall: Yes, well, it's not that easy. * Sera: Didn't say it was. I implied I didn't care. Uh-huh, that's right. Implied. * Blackwall: (laughs) * Sera: You better laugh. I had to ask Solas for that one. ─────── * Sera: '''So you gonna squeeze up to her or not? * '''Blackwall: What? Squeeze up to who? * Sera: Lady Josie. I've seen you doing that knightly stuff. * Blackwall: Maker, Sera. No, stay out of it. * Sera: You're all shy. What, you think you can't treat her right? * Blackwall: No, it's not-- * Sera: I'll show you. I just need a peach, a ripe one, 'cause if you do it right...ripe, down there. * Blackwall: Please, no peaches, ripe or otherwise. * Sera: Well I can't teach you bananas. That would be like showing you swords. Oh, remember: do not use it like a sword. * Blackwall: How do I make this stop? ─────── * Blackwall: Did you know that in Ostwick they hold races with greased cheese. They butter up a cheese about the size of a small wagon wheel and see how far they can run with it. * Sera: That sounds daft as anything. * Blackwall: It's culture. * Sera: Well culture can get in my mouth. ─────── * Sera: Do all Grey Wardens have beards? * Blackwall: No, just me. I stole all the beards... and all the power held within. * Blackwall: There can be only one. * Sera: Not really! ─────── * Sera: I once saw the Empress' arse. * Blackwall: Congratulations! * Sera: Well, I didn't. I drew it and someone said it was a good likeness. * Sera: That's a story about trust. ─────── * Sera: I like you, you don't talk about elfy stuff. * Blackwall: Like you know what you're talking about. * Sera: Right. Well... Pppbbthh! (Laughs.) ─────── * Sera: Always knew you were up to something. * Blackwall: Sorry. * Sera: For what? Trying? Better than most ever do. ─────── * Sera: I don't get it. If you want to change, just change. Why this fake warden rubbish? * Blackwall: For one, people wanted me dead. Being someone else kept me breathing. * Blackwall: And then, knowing that people thought I was good, made it easier. * Sera: (Laughs.) You needed them to think you could, so you could think you could! * Sera: (Laughs.) You're smart, but you're sort of stupid. ─────── * Sera: You didn't always have a beard. * Blackwall: I didn't emerge from my mother with a hairy face, no. * Sera: I saw a sketch of Todd Reynard. No beard. * Blackwall: Warden Blackwall had a beard. * Sera: Ohhhh. That explains everything. ─────── * Blackwall: You should learn to watch your back. * Sera: Well, you need to... your arse! * Sera: No, your mom's arse! * Blackwall: (Sighs.) Great. I'm glad we understand each other. Blackwall and Solas * Blackwall: Elfroot. Do elves just call it "root?" * Solas: No, we have another name for it. * Blackwall: Well, that's no fun. * Solas: You spend too much time with Sera. * Blackwall: Sera and I were just talking about you. We need you to settle a question for us. * Solas: (Sighs.) Sera's involved? So this question will be offensive. * Blackwall: Yes, probably. Sorry. * Blackwall: You make friends with spirits in the Fade. So... um, are there any that are more than just friends? * Blackwall: If you know what I mean. * Solas: '''Oh, for ... really? * '''Blackwall: Look, it's a natural thing to be curious about! * Solas: For a twelve year old! * Blackwall: It's a simple yes or no question! * Solas: Nothing about the Fade or spirits is simple, especially not that. * Blackwall: Aha! So you do have experience in these matters! * Solas: I did not say that. * Blackwall: Don't panic. It'll be our little secret. * Solas: Ass. * Blackwall: (Laughs.) Now who's twelve? * Solas: You have seen a great deal of battle. * Blackwall: We all have. * Solas: Not all, not like you. You live and breathe war. You understand it. It is home to you. * Blackwall: What's that supposed to mean? * Solas: We have both seen terrible things. We have watched death and destruction render that which we love unrecognizable. * Solas: It is calming to see something familiar in another. * Blackwall: Those red templars... how could any soldier let that happen to them? * Solas: They were templars. * Blackwall: I suppose you might look down upon them, as a mage. * Solas: It is not looking down upon them to recognize what they are. * Solas: Some, like Ser Barris, are thoughtful soldiers doing what they believe is right. * Solas: The rest? Younger sons, petty criminals, thugs, bullies, orphans... * Solas: Either they are accustomed to a life without choices, to following even the worst orders... * Solas: Or they have learned to enjoy causing pain, to leap at any chance to swing a sword harder. * Blackwall: What happened at Redcliffe, have you ever seen its like, Solas? * Solas: The distortion of time? I have seen magic accomplish many things, but ... no, that is new. * Blackwall: Magic has little place in a war between men. * Solas: Many mages are brutes, seeing nothing more than a larger ball of fire. * Solas: But those with imagination, those who use war to push the limits of the possible ... * Blackwall: I wish the Chantry could better enforce restrictions against its use. * Solas: Such rules never hold. Any who want victory will find some reason their cause merits exception. * Solas: The best we can do is ensure the world still stands when this fight ends. * Blackwall: I am sorry about your... friend. Losing someone is difficult. * Solas: Thank you. The death itself was less painful than what came before. * Solas: Seeing a good spirit twisted, its nature defiled. * Solas: Those mages knew nothing of my friend. Worse, they did not care. * Blackwall: I didn't know. * Solas: Nor will you, until you've seen ignorance snatch away all that you love. * Solas: Pray such a day never finds you. * Solas: The Wardens see themselves as the world's defense against the Blight, do they not? * Blackwall: Yes... why do you sound so skeptical? Doesn't everyone know this? * Solas: When an Archdemon rises, they slay it. What will they do when all the Archdemons are slain? Without Archdemons, there can be no Blights, is that the reasoning? * Blackwall: Right. Where are you going with this? * Solas: Nowhere. I hope they are correct. * Solas: I heard you in the training yard this morning. * Blackwall: Oh. (Sighs.) I was running new recruits through some drills. Should I be quieter next time? * Solas: No, no... It's fine. Children don't learn unless you shout at them. ─────── * Solas: I will remember this. When it is over. * Blackwall: This? This war? The Inquisition? * Solas: The people. How you fought against the tide. It is... courageous. ─────── (If the Inquisitor romanced Blackwall) * Solas: So, you and the Inquisitor are together. * Blackwall: '''Yes. Is that a problem? * '''Solas: Far from it. People should seize any chance for a moment's respite in times such as these. I am glad you have allowed yourself some happiness. * Blackwall: I expected you to think I should keep punishing myself. * Solas: I would be concerned if you forgot your past, but that seems unlikely. Beyond that, guilt is a distraction, one we can ill afford. * Blackwall: What of you, then? Have you found someone to share "a moment's respite"? * Solas: I find my peace elsewhere. Blackwall and Varric * Varric: '''Let's talk about your dark and troubled past. * '''Blackwall: '''Excuse me? * '''Varric: '''You have one, of course. Someone dear to you? Someone you failed to save? * '''Varric: Or a grave error in judgement, causing too many deaths? I've known a couple people like that. * Varric: Ooh, maybe betrayal! That's always good. * Blackwall: '''No. * '''Varric: '''You've got to give me something. * '''Blackwall: '''No, I don't. This conversation is over. * '''Varric: ''(Sighs.) Touchy. ─────── * '''Blackwall:' I once met a dwarf who made the best home-brewed ale. * Varric: I once met a Grey Warden who got possessed by a spirit and then blew up a Chantry and killed a hundred people. * Varric: What makes people think you want to hear what others of your kind have done, anyway? ─────── * Varric: You remind me of someone. Pious bastard, wore blinding white armor, told me my shots veered left. * Blackwall: I can see how that describes me perfectly. * Varric: It's just ... all that niceness. He was just so ... nice. * Blackwall: Nice. Right. I take it you didn't like this person. * Varric: Sebastian would have taken that as a compliment. ─────── * Varric: So it was just you, alone in the vast wilderness? * Blackwall: What are you on about? * Varric: The Lone Wanderer, searching the world. What's he trying to find? Love? Absolution? * Blackwall: Try, 'Someone with a strong arm and stronger will to fight darkspawn.' * Varric: Yes, but what does that represent? * Blackwall: Wanting to kill more darkspawn. * Varric: You're just like Sebastian. ─────── * Varric: Maybe I've been too hard on you. * Blackwall: Oh, so you don't think I'm dreadful now? * Varric: Actually, I thought you were boring before. Completely different. We're all dreadful. * Varric: Every one of us, fundamentally flawed in a hundred different ways. * Varric: That's why we're here, isn't it? Take all the risks, so the good people stay home where it's safe. ─────── * Varric: Cassandra's still not speaking to you? * Blackwall: I don't know. It'll take time to earn back her trust, if I ever do. * Varric: Well, she does hate it when people lie to her. At least she didn't stab you in the book. * Blackwall: Don't you mean "the back"? * Varric: No, I mean the book. Definitely the book. ─────── * Blackwall: I've got one for you, Varric. Best tavern name you've ever seen. * Blackwall: I'm torn between, "The Bed and Bucket" and "The Bottom of the Barrel." * Varric: Oooh! That is a tough one. I think I have to go with "The Neighbor's House", for sheer balls. ─────── * Blackwall: '''This guard captain from Kirkwall that you're friends with... * '''Varric: '''She's stronger than you. * '''Blackwall: '''Right. Just checking. ─────── * '''Varric: '''Got a name for the sword? * '''Blackwall: '''Slasher? * '''Blackwall: '''Gasher? * '''Blackwall: '''Pokey? * '''Varric: '''Eh, go with Pokey, you seem like a Pokey. * '''Blackwall: '''So is it true that the Knight Commander of Kirkwall became a ... statue? * '''Varric: '''One hundred percent true. She is still bringing an extra level of horror to the Gallows. * '''Blackwall: '''You mean they haven't moved her? * '''Varric: '''Well if they did that, then the children couldn't play who is brave enough to touch Meredith. * '''Blackwall: '''They don't really do that? Do they? * '''Varric: '''No... No one is brave enough to touch Meredith... Blackwall and Vivienne * '''Blackwall: Are you alright, Lady Vivienne? * Vivienne: Whatever are you talking about, darling? * Blackwall: In our last fight, I saw you take a blow. If I'd been there quicker— * Vivienne: Oh, aren't you precious? * Blackwall: I appear to have offended. * Vivienne: No, dear. You couldn't possibly offend me. ─────── * Blackwall:'You must miss the comforts of your mansion, traveling with us as you do. * '''Vivienne:'I miss them. I do not require them. But please, continue to imagine me a pampered lady, if it makes you feel superior. * '''Blackwall: What fault do you find with me, Vivienne? I've tried to be civil. * Vivienne: Darling, your civility has so little to do with your faults. I wouldn't let that trouble you. * Blackwall: Then what am I doing wrong? * Vivienne: Just keep hitting things, my dear. Don't worry your little head about the rest. * Blackwall: Would you like a silk handkerchief to wipe the mud off your greaves, lady Vivienne? * Vivienne: (Laughs.) It’s just mud! Mud bothers me as much as your clumsy mockery, which is to say, not at all. * Vivienne: '''Will you put your shield down? The light glinting off it pierces my eyes. * '''Blackwall: Says the woman encrusted in crystals. * Vivienne: They are fine quality crystals. (If the Inquisitor romanced Blackwall) * Vivienne: Well, you two seem to make each other happy. * Blackwall: And? Surely, you're not ending this on a complimentary note. * Vivienne: I was just wondering how you imagined your future. The Inquisitor and the-- well, whatever you are now. * Blackwall: Ah, I see. You think we're a poor match. * Blackwall: Lady Vivienne, that woman there will stand with Thedas' mightiest because of who she is. * Blackwall: She may choose whomever she pleases, even an undeserving nobody. * Blackwall: Envy her for her ability to love freely, but recognize that envy is what it is. * Blackwall: I am sorry for your loss. * Vivienne: Thank you. * Blackwall: I do mean it, despite our differences. * Vivienne: You are very kind, but you needn't concern yourself. * Blackwall: Evidently, I offend you just by existing, Vivienne. What is it you want me to do? * Vivienne: I'm sure I don't know, darling. Do you imagine I spend all my waking hours worrying about your self-improvement? * Blackwall: Look, I wasn't trying to imply that you-- * Vivienne: My dear Blackwall, there's nothing you can do to make your Order relevant to our present situation. * Vivienne: You really must stop assuming everything is about you. It's unbecoming. Category:Dragon Age: Inquisition dialogues